<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon City Drive by voyagxr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188986">Neon City Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr'>voyagxr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robot Husbands [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daft Punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Robot Daft Punk, daft slash, guy-man is mute for this one fic, look at these robot husbands, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagxr/pseuds/voyagxr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Man is upset, so Thomas takes him for a late night drive around the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TB3/GM08, Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Robot Husbands [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neon City Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guy-Man was upset, Thomas could tell. </p><p>Just because Guy-Manuel doesn’t have a vox processor, therefore making him mute, doesn’t mean Thomas can’t read his body language. In fact, he can read it quite well. </p><p>It was 11 at night and the two robotic lovers were laying in bed, Guy-Man facing away from Thomas and attempting to enter sleep mode but ultimately failing. Thomas could tell his husband had a lot on his mind. The way he was curled up and covered in blankets, fingers curling up to the edge of the blankets to hold them in place, and the way he’d let out a quiet beep of distress every once in a while. </p><p>Thomas turned over to face Guy-Manuel, tapping the gold-helmeted robot’s shoulder. Guy rolled over to face Thomas, a green question mark lighting up on the visor of his helmet. </p><p>[Yes, Thomas?]</p><p>Thomas scooted closer to Guy-Man, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting Guy-Man nuzzle his visor into his neck comfortably. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. There was so much about Guy-Man that Thomas absolutely adored. His height, his warmth, his intelligence, and his usual sassiness. All of it was so cute to Thomas. </p><p>“Is there something on your mind, Guy-Man?”, Thomas asked Guy-Man quietly. </p><p>Guy-Man scooted back from Thomas and moved his helmet so that he could look at Thomas’ visor. Sweet sweet Thomas, always so worried yet so full of bliss and purity. Guy-Man just nodded his head in a negatory manner. Guy-Man than tilted his head a bit, as if he was curious or questioning something. </p><p>“Use your visor sweetheart.”, Thomas encouraged Guy-Man gently. </p><p>[MIND.<br/>
WANTING TO CLEAR.<br/>
WHAT TO DO?]</p><p>“You want to clear your mind?”, Thomas asked. Guy-Man nodded. “I have an idea. Get up and get dressed in some comfortable clothes.”, Thomas said as he unplugged the recharging cords from both of their necks and sat up, just throwing on a pair of sweatpants in addition to the oversized t-shirt he was already wearing. Guy-Manuel put on one of his bathrobes, feeling comfortable. </p><p>Guy-Man walked over to Thomas, poking his shoulder. Thomas turned around, looking down at the shorter robot. “Yes, Guy?”, Thomas asked him quietly. Guy-Man tilted his head and made a little hand gesture. </p><p>[Where are we going?]</p><p>“We’re taking a drive for a little while.”, Thomas replied as he picked the car keys off of the night table next to their bed and they walked out of their bedroom. </p><p>••</p><p>Guy sat down in their black 1987 Ferrari 412 as Thomas sat in the driver’s seat, starting the car up. Guy-Man glanced at the clock, which read 11:30 PM. They probably shouldn’t be out this late, but if he needed to do something to distract himself, he’d do it. After a few minutes, Thomas pulled out of their driveway and started driving down the street, humming quietly. </p><p>They soon drove into the main downtown area of the city, the neon lights putting Guy-Manuel in awe. Thomas looked absolutely beautiful as he drove, the lights reflecting off of his helmet and overall energy relaxed. Guy-Manuel couldn’t help but want to hold one of Thomas’ hands. He loved how small his own hands were in Thomas’.</p><p>Guy-Man made a quiet beeping sound to get Thomas’ attention, making a &lt;3 emote with his visor as if saying Thomas was pretty. Thomas parked in a parking lot in the city, stopping the car and turning it off. Thomas looked over at Guy, who was already looking at him with a look of admiration. </p><p>“As sassy as you are most of the time, you’re so pretty and good to me. I love you so much.”, Thomas said softly as he gently held both of Guy-Man’s hands. </p><p>[WAS STRESSED OUT.<br/>
HAPPIER NOW.<br/>
MIND SUCCESSFULLY RELAXED.]</p><p>Those appeared on Guy-Man’s visor as Guy-Man let out happy little beeps of appreciation, </p><p>“Come here.”, Thomas motioned Guy-Manuel to lean over slightly and come closer to him, so that’s what Guy did. Suddenly, Thomas nuzzled their helmets together and touched their visors together, static electricity gently built up between the visors. </p><p>That was the closest the robots could get to a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic in the fandom lol. Thanks for reading!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>